


Imagine You've Been Impregnated By Aliens

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Aliens, Breeding, Character Death, Childbirth, Death, Death in Childbirth, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gen, Gore, Pregnancy, Tentacles, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine You've Been Impregnated By Aliens

You’ve always been a skinny little girl. Everyone tells you that you’re lucky to have such a thin frame, and a high metabolism. But you’ve always been jealous of fat girls, with their thick thighs and beautiful curves. Even their chubby stomachs made you green with jealousy. However, everything you put in your mouth just seems to disappear.

One night, you have a vivid dream of being abducted by aliens. With their spindly tentacles they added their young to you. When you woke up, you weren’t even thankful it was a dream. All you could think about was getting some icecream.

You were a model, so it wasn’t often you indulged yourself with junk food. Even on a day off you tried to eat fruit instead of chips. It didn’t matter now though. You got the tub out of the freezer and ate the entire thing in one sitting. That wasn’t enough to satisfy you, though. You went on and ate a whole bag of chips next, but your stomach still grumbled. That was all the junk food in the house, and now you needed more.

A Mcdonald’s trip later you sat with twenty hamburgers and gorged yourself on them. They each came with fries and a milkshake, and you ate every last thing you’d eaten. You continued your rampage for food at the grocery store, absolutely /needing/ something else to eat. Already, you’d eaten more than you usually do in a month and your stomach still felt empty.

You piled your cart high with chips, icecream, cookies, frozen pizzas, and soda. You didn’t even wait til you got home to tear open a whole bag of chips and a 2 liter of soda. A few people looked at you weird, others looked worried for you. But you didn’t care. Your mind was preoccupied by eating and getting more to eat.

You blacked out after bringing in the groceries, and woke up on the floor surrounded by crumbs and soda stains. You felt groggy and like you had a hangover, though you never drank. You tried to sit up but… It was like you were weighted down. However, you looked at your hands and saw the you weren’t.

Another look got you to see the main problem: you’d doubled, if not tripled, in size. Your body was heavier than it’d ever been, and it was almost painful. Plus, your stomach felt like it was pulsating. Ever so slowly, you put your hand on your distended belly, only to receive a harsh kick from inside of yourself. You screamed as your stomach erupted in movement, whatever was inside moving violently.

You couldn’t move to get up and call for help, or even get to the bathroom to see what was going on with you. The only thing you could do was look down as your own body move with whatever was inside of you. It was painful, sure, but you mostly just wished you could move again. Everything felt harsh and painful and bad, and the smells of food you’d eaten before didn’t help.

The beings inside you was growing as you sat there, and you didn’t know what to do. It was moving down, and before you knew it you could feel tentacles coming out of you. Your water broke, or something like it, as the creatures moved out of you. They felt small, but they were growing as they were being born. Every second they were in there, the bigger they got.

By the time they were out, you’d screamed yourself hoarse. You blacked out again as the two creatures squirmed over the floor, and when you woke up, you were again able to move again. However, all the weight you’d put on stayed with you. It was weird, but something about the flab felt right. You went to your bedroom and lay down, ignoring the creak in the bed you’d never before noticed.

When you awoke again, it was after another vivid “dream” you’d had again. You knew a second litter of children was coming, but this time you weren’t going to eat everything in the house. You made it one day on regular meals, 3 times a day. The next day you felt pain in your stomach, but did your best to eat food at a normal pace.

(death tw)

You didn’t make it to the third day. The alien child inside you had begun to eat your insides, and finally ate a hole in your lungs. After killing you it ate your entire body from the inside, and then birthed itself by eating your skin. You were declared missing and (obviously) never found.


End file.
